Welcome To The Dark Side
by DarkReylo
Summary: Rey doesn't know what's happening to her until she finally accepts her inner darkness
1. 1

Rey's POV

"Rey, no! Don't do this, I'm begging you!" Poe screamed, fighting for his life.

"I have no choice," I snapped, smiling evilly before stabbing him with my lightsaber in his heart.

————————————————————————

"REY! WE NEED YOU!" Someone screamed, waking me up from my slumber. Just a nightmare, I thought.

"Rey," Leia whispered.

"Leia, what is it? What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Get out, save yourself," Leia smiled, trying to keep her energy.

"REY!" Finn yelled, running into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"It's the first order. They're trying to to take over!" Finn screamed. I froze, thinking this was just another nightmare but I knew it wasn't.

"You must save the future," Leia whispered as she took her last breath.

"We need to leave. Now," Finn reassured.

"They've destroyed all the ships. We're trapped," Poe spoke, out of breath.

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes. Rey. I opened my eyes at the moment, terrified.

"We're going to lose, aren't we?" Finn asked.

"No. We have to fight back, we can't just give up!" I yelled, trying to encourage my two friends and myself, for that matter. If I wasn't encouraging myself, I was afraid my nightmare would come true. I wasn't afraid of the dark side; I was afraid of what would happen if I surrendered to it.

"How? There's no way out. Leia is gone. Stormtroopers have killed probably hundreds of our allies. We have no leader, no hope," Poe cried.

"Anything about Kylo?" Finn asked.

"I have heard that he's been training some of our allies for the dark side, the ones who would rather join him than die," Rose sighed, out of breath.

"That's their only choice," Kylo smirked.

"You will still lose!" Rose shouted.

No. He won't, I thought.

"We need someone to lead us," Finn whispered, then looked at me. He thought I could be their leader, but I couldn't. Not when I was terrified of my nightmare, terrified of myself. I said nothing. Rey, you are their leader.

"You will lose either way. With or without a leader," Kylo interrupted.

"Does this mean we only have the two choices as well?" Rose winced.

"Not yet. I'm giving you the opportunity to fight back. If you lose, all of you will join me. If you win, the First Order will step down," Kylo explained then left like nothing happened.

"Please lead us," Finn begged.

I hesitated before replying, "yes".

Are you sure, Rey? Lead them and you will lead them to defeat, not victory. You will turn to the dark side whether you like it or not. You belong with the First Order, not the Resistance.

I would not, I told myself. But I wasn't certain. The bond between Ben and I was tempting me to join him. How could I lead my friends when I didn't even know what side I truly wanted to be on? Leia counted on me to be the leader of the Resistance after her passing and yet I feel like I'm failing her.

Rey, join me.

I hissed at that particular moment taking over my mind over and over.


	2. 2

This chapter focuses mainly on Reylo

————————————————————————

Rey's POV

I sighed as I tossed and turned, trying to sleep. I gave up when I woke up screaming. The same nightmare once again, only this time with more suffering.

"Rey, are you all right?" Asked Poe, worried.

"Nightmare, can't sleep," I explained.

"You want to talk about it?" Poe asked, hesitating. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He wouldn't understand, I thought.

"No. I just need some fresh air," I sighed before grabbing my jacket, wrapping it up around me and walked out in the gardens where Leia was buried. But I wasn't alone.

"Can't sleep either?" Kylo muttered.

"What are you doing here? You have no right-" I started, instantly regretting it.

"Why? Because I killed my father?" Kylo yelled.

"That's not-" I sighed. "Of course you're allowed to mourn your mother..."

"She's dead because of me, isn't she?" Kylo softened. I had that affect on him.

"It was her time. She died naturally," I whispered.

"But if I never had..." Kylo frowned.

"It's never too late, Ben"

"It's too late for me. Yes, Ben is still alive but he can never come back"

"You're afraid," I realized.

Kylo stared at me for a while until he finally whispered: "yes, I am"

Silence. Just enough silence.

"So why can't you sleep?" Kylo asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"Nightmares," I simply stated. "You?"

"I just lost my mother," Kylo sighed. Right.

"I'm sorry. I should've-" I started, getting interrupted by Kylo putting his hand up.

"It's alright. Tell me about these nightmares," Kylo whispered.

"Why would I? I don't need to-" I lied.

"You can't lie to me, Rey"

"It's not... I just... you wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

I looked away from him for a few seconds, wondering if I should run. But I didn't, no, I couldn't.

"It's hard to explain and a long story," I admitted. I could feel my heart beat faster when he stepped closer.

"We have all night," Kylo whispered.

"I see myself turning to the dark side and lots of suffering. It's like another version of myself that I don't like. I just... don't know what to do," I whispered softly, almost soft enough that Kylo almost didn't hear me.

"What do you want? You're so afraid of the dark side, why?" Kylo whispered, stepping even closer. His lips were so close to mine and I just wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't kiss the enemy. Hell, I couldn't even love the enemy, but I did.

"I'm not afraid of the dark side, I'm afraid of its power. And to answer your question, I... don't know," I answered, out of breath.

"You will," Kylo whispered. I couldn't hold it any longer so I did the only thing that Kylo didn't expect: I kissed him with all I had. "Rey"

I trembled backwards, ashamed of my actions.

"I..."

"You don't need to apologize"

With that, I ran back fast to my room. What did I just do? I kissed the enemy. Why am I so stupid?

"Rey?" Finn asked, concerned.

"I think something's wrong with me," I simply said, leaving it at that before falling asleep. Only for a hour though. I winced when I woke up, apparently sleeping uncomfortably. Nothing's wrong with you. Take control of your destiny, turn to the dark side sooner than later.

"Rey," Kylo whispered, startling me.

"How long have you-" I started.

"10 minutes or so," Kylo shrugged.

"You're creepy, you know that?" I rolled my eyes, even letting out a small smile.

"You're the one who kissed me," Kylo joked.

I frowned.

"Did you not want me to?" I asked.

"What? No. I was just surprised, that's all. Why did you kiss me?"

"I honestly don't know. I reacted without thinking"

"Well, you should do that more," Kylo whispered, pulling me closer to him, making me blush.

"We could never work," I blurted.

"Why? Because I'm the enemy? We would be forbidden lovers," Kylo smirked, bringing me into a kiss. I moaned softly as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. It felt like forever when he finally pulled away to catch his breath. "Unless, of course, you decide to join me"

"I won't," I muttered, but I was unsure.

"You might. You belong with the dark, you belong with me," Kylo darkened. He kissed me quickly one last time before leaving in the dark night. I sighed, touching my lips to remember his forever. I knew there was darkness inside me, but I could never surrender to it. Right?


End file.
